Tonight we were free
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Set just after Potter and his mob escape Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix and Narcissa share unkind words and Bellatrix shows she is not as strong as she seems.


**Set just after Potter and the others escape from Malfoy Manor in the Deathly Hollows part one. **

**Again as always this peice is for my one and only Cissy. My beautiful white rose, the light to my dark. You're my inspiration, pet. **

Her words rang in my ears and I pulled my knees up tighter to my chest in an attempt to make myself invisible. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be in this room alone and in the dark, wandless and hurting. I shivered as a cold January breezes blew in through the broken window, there was blood on the floor, on my hands, over the wall, was it mine? Yes, I think so, I lifted my hand and in the dim light from the dying fire I could see the dried on crimson fluid that covered my hand and had tracked down my arm. How had that happened? The glass in the window, no, the mirror in the bathroom, yes, that was it.

I closed my eyes as the images from my rage crept back into my mind, throwing things, smashing things, I'd thrown a chair throw the window of my bedroom, put my fist through the mirror in my bathroom. I flexed my knuckles and the wounds opened again, fresh blood leaking onto my black dress. I didn't care. I'd be dead before the end of the night, why would a little blood hurt me. I was dying now, her words were already killing me, starting something my Lord would finish. I rested my head on my knee and hid behind my wild mass of curls, dead, dying, hurting, lost, failing. . .No, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault! How could it be? It wasn't /my/ elf that took Potter and his rag tag group of trouble makers away, it wasn't /my/ pathetic husband and son that had less spine than a blowfish. No! They were /her/ family, not mine! Hers!

I whimpered and pressed myself closer to the wall. Was I hers still? Did she still love me? Her words rang in my head and I fought the burning tears in my eyes.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had controlled yourself, sister. If you hadn't had wanted to play with the filthy Mudblood, they wouldn't have got away with your wand." She had hissed the words as me, and every letter dripped acid.

"She had the sword, I had to make sure it was a fake. If He had come and. . .No, I had to make certain, Cissy. He would have killed us all. . ." I retorted, trying to make her understand why I had done what I had done. Her words where hurting, but I didn't let it show.

"He's going to kill us all anyway, Bellatrix. You made sure of that and don't you dare blame my son, I'll kill you myself if you do. I hate you, Bella. You've done nothing but ruin my life since you came back, I wish you'd stayed away, I hate you!"

I stagged backwards in shock at her words, my mouth dropped opened and I felt tears brim my eyes. But. . .Cissy, I love you. I didn't speak the words that had formed on my tongue as I felt my heart break and shatter. Of all the people in this world only she had the power to break my heart, and with those words my beloved sister had just abused that power. I tried to say something, but nothing came. In my mind and my heart the words formed the sentences I wanted to speak, but all that came out was a soft, pitiful whimper. If people could see me now. If my fellow Death Eaters could see me standing before my little sister, my heart shattered at her words, tears in my eyes. What would they say? Weak, pathetic, unworthy. But they didn't understand my need for my sisters love. For her approval and her adoration, for her touch in the dead of night and her soft whispers in my ear as her hand slipped between my legs. They didn't know of the kisses and the softly uttered I loves you's as she climbed into my bed at night, begging me to take her, to love her like only I could. She was my Queen, my everything, my light in the ever lasting darkness. But now I was dying inside, and I backed away further from her before finally turing away and fleeing the room like a broken hearted school girl. I didn't see her tears as she sank to the floor and sobbed into her hands.

The door to my bedroom opened with a soft click, I didn't lift my head. It closed again just as softly, still I kept my head on my knee. I was hidden in the darkest corner of the room, my curtain of dark curls hiding me even more. Just kill me and end the pain, I can't breathe without her. End it and let me be at peace. Soft footfalls on the floor coming ever closer to me, my body trembled and I choked on a sob. Weak, pathetic. . .

"Bella, love. Don't cry."

I looked up at her and my heart skipped a beat at the softness I saw in her eyes. Her hand reached out to me and gently brushed the hair from my face, her long fingers grazing my cheek. I kept my eyes on her as she shifted closer to me and prised my arms from around my legs. She took my hands in hers and kissed my fingers, my blood staining her lips.

"Please forgive me, Bella. I didn't mean any of it, not one word. I love you so much, you're my only, my soul mate, my everything." She hiccupped through her tears and pressed her slim body into the side of my slightly curvier one. "Without you, I'd wither and die. You're my Warrior Queen, my beautiful black rose. Please say you forgive me."

My heart was already mending, the words spoken that had broken it, were now replaced with words that where fixing it. I nodded my head and she threw herself into my open arms, her face in my hair and her arms crushing me to her. I stayed silent as her tears wet my neck, my heart was skipping about in my chest at having her back where she belonged, in my arms.

"Hush, Cissy. Don't cry, pet. I forgive you, it's alright." I cooed in her ear and stroked her back, my hands finding their way to her golden hair. She pulled back and pressed her lips to mine in a desperate kiss.

We didn't make it to the bed, and I made love to her right there on the floor with the cool night breeze washing over our fevered skin. Nothing mattered then but her underneath me, nothing mattered but her moans and cries of pleasure as my fingers and tongue took her again and again, her body trembling from the force of her pleasure and my body rocking against hers in perfect harmony.

Tomorrow the Dark Lord may kill us both, but tonight we would live and bask in each others warmth and love. Tonight we were free.


End file.
